


Reward

by kinneyb



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid and Morgan go jogging together. Things get heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reward

Reid regretted ever saying he’d workout with Morgan. He had honestly thought it’d be good for him though, which led to him agreeing with a hesitant smile about a week ago. Now he wished he could go back and slap his himself for it.

He stopped abruptly in the middle of the trail, bending over with his hands on his knees. His breathing was uneven tired huffs of air at this point, his clothes soaked with sweat.

Morgan was a few feet ahead of him, not all phased by the last twenty minutes of running. He paused however when he noticed Reid had stopped. He jogged back to him. “What’s wrong?”

The dark-skinned agent was barely panting. How did he do it?

Reid’s tongue darted out, dampening his chapped lips. He wanted to be at home and sitting on the couch with a good book. Not out here with his clothes sticking to him because of sweat.

“It’s really hot,” he mumbled, leaning back against a tree.

Glancing up, Morgan blocked his eyes with his hand. The sun was bright today, shining down on them. “Yeah but it makes for a better workout.” He looked back at Reid, flashing a smile. “Makes you sweat out more calories.”

Reid crinkled his nose at the comment. “My feet hurt.”

He was really hoping Morgan would get the hint and let them go home early. 

Morgan got the hint but he was not about to let him go home without finishing the trail. He stepped over, closer to him. Reid let out a small noise as Morgan pressed up against him.

Really, it was too hot for this but also his body reacted with familiarity.

He reached his arms up, wrapping them around Morgan’s neck. He was sweaty just like him, his neck glistening with the dampness. Taking the chance, Reid licked his lips. “Let’s go home, Derek, we can jog again later.” 

Whatever worked.

Reid jutted his leg out, pressing his knee between the agent’s legs. Morgan stiffened at the unexpected development. Reid searched his face. “Please.”

There was no way he could turn him down now.

And he didn’t.

Morgan leaned his head on Reid’s shoulder, nipping at his exposed earlobe. Reid knew the trail wasn’t popular, he wasn’t too worried about being loud as he released a throaty moan.

He tasted like salt from the sweat but Morgan didn’t mind.

Slowly he worked his tongue away from his earlobe and down his neck, sucking and biting at the milky smooth skin. It didn’t take long before he pulled back and saw the hickey left behind. It was satisfying, seeing his skin tainted by him. Marked by him.

Morgan dropped a hand, grasping Reid’s hip. He was grinding against him.

“You want it?” he breathed.

Reid flushed, embarrassed. But the answer was obvious, warming the tip of his tongue before he even said it. “Yes.”

Without a word, Morgan abruptly pulled away and stepped back, resting both hands on his hips. Reid blinked. Once. Twice. Finally he snapped back into reality and glanced at Morgan with a desperate expression. He wanted the heated feeling in the pit of his stomach gone, and there was only one way that would be happening.

“What are you doing?” he sighed, chewing on his lip. “Come here.”

Morgan flashed a toothy smile. It wasn’t just hard for Reid, it took everything in his power not to go ahead and ravish the young genius right there. He was too beautiful with his eyes glazed over with lust, his neck exposed and reddened from where he’d teased it. “We have a trail we need to complete.”

Eyebrows furrowing together, Reid fixed the collar of his shirt. “You’re crazy.”

“The sooner we finish it,” Morgan muttered, reaching out and cupping Reid’s face. He ran his thumb over the boy’s jawline, smiling widening at how hot he felt under his hand. “The sooner we can pick up where we left off. Consider it a reward.”

Reid placed his hand over Morgan’s. “I hate you sometimes.”

“I love you too, Spencer.” Morgan ruffled his hair, letting his fingers linger in the soft curly strands. “Now let’s hurry up and get this over. I don’t know how long I can last with you looking like that.”


End file.
